kikkenstolliofandomcom-20200214-history
Kikkenstollio the Panda
Kikkenstollio Catherine Krustonyon teh Panda the 8th, also known as Kikkenstollio the Panda, Kikkenstollio, Kikken, or simply Kick is one of the main characters in the Meadow Dwellers series. Appearance Kikkenstollio is an anthropomorphic white and light blue panda with large, mouselike ears, glasses, large blue eyes, a grey shirt with a yellow circle on it, and black pants with mismatched pant legs; the left leg being slightly longer than the right, as well as flipper like arms, red shoes and a rabbitlike tail. Personality Kikkenstollio appears to be outgoing and bold around her friends. She is very brave and confident, and tends to have random outbursts of anger quite frequently. Despite this, she is friendly and affectionate, as well as a supportive friend, always giving positive advice to those who need it. Underneath her lighthearted and playful demeanor, she is shown to have hidden insecurities about her life; usually due to the stress her family give her. Because of this, she prefers to be alone at night, becoming deeply immersed in her thoughts. She loves to tease Lucky, and she is very open about her feelings for him, dropping hints left and right as a kid, even outright admitting she liked him. She believed he thought of her as "weird", hinting at her insecurities. When she is calm, she is generally laid back and casual, much like Lucky. She also loves food, something she has in common with Lucky. She has also been shown to overreact and jump to conclusions too quickly, often resulting badly. Alternate Universes Alpha Universe Alpha-Kikkenstollio was laid back, casual, and very open about her feelings towards anything. She was also shown to have random outbursts of anger and often had banter with Lucky. Beta Universe Beta-Kick was flirty, open about her feelings, and was generally underdeveloped. Relationships Friends Fuwa the Wolf Kikkenstollio and Fuwa seem to share a platonic bond, since they sometimes have meaningful conversations together, for example, in EP1 - Lucky to have you, when Fuwa tried to talk Kikkenstollio out of her depression. When Fuwa and Lucky's friendship became somewhat rocky in EP5 - Aww it's fwiendship, it was Kikkenstollio who talked them into apologising to each other. She also saved their lives when they were about to fall off a cliff in the same episode. Fuwa cares for his friends, Kikkenstollio included. He also loves to tease her and Lucky about their relationship. Kikkenstollio finds his teasing cute, but after awhile it starts to bug her a little. She felt bad keeping her relationship a secret from Fuwa and her other friends, but she kept the secret anyway. When they first met, at age 12, he quickly memorised her full name, unlike Lucky. She was also more willing to help Fuwa find his father than Lucky was in EP6 - Wolf Child, but this was only due to Lucky's fear of graveyards Rock Chick Kikkenstollio and Rock Chick are close friends, but Kikkenstollio tends to have a bit of a temper with the chicken at times, particularly in EP9 - Share the Love. Despite this, they share a close friendship, and they care for each other despite their differences. Although she rarely shows it, Rock Chick cares very deeply for Kikkenstollio and Lucky's relationship, and was worried in EP1 - Lucky to have you, when she thought Kikkenstollio was mad at Lucky. In EP3 - Rock Chick, Kikkenstollio, along with Sadie, guided Rock Chick to the lemon trees, but Kikkenstollio got mad and walked away when Rock Chick ate the lemon instead of using it to charge her guitar. Despite what it may seem, Rock Chick was actually the first to notice what was going on between Kikkenstollio and Lucky, but kept quiet about it until Fuwa asked her about it. At the end of EP3 - Rock Chick, Kikkenstollio was pleasantly surprised at Rock Chick's rock music, even inviting Lucky to dance with her to the music. Alima the Squirrel Kikkenstollio and Alima are close friends, but they are very different. Alima and Birch are the beta couple to Kikkenstollio and Lucky's alpha couple. While Kikkenstollio handles her problems with anger, Alima handles them with kindness and happiness. Kikkenstollio is jealous of Alima's ability to keep calm in situations. Alima, along with Birch, also helped Lucky make up with Kikkenstollio when they first met. Birch the Woodchuck Birch and Alima helped Lucky make up with Kikkenstollio on Valentines' Day. Birch and Kikkenstollio are close friends, and Birch and Alima are the beta couple to Kikkenstollio and Lucky's alpha couple, the former often handling problems more maturely than the latter. Sadie the Fox Kikkenstollio and Sadie seem to have a small friendly rivalry going on, as first shown in EP3 - Rock Chick, when Kikkenstollio threw a lemon at Sadie and then laughed mischievously afterwards. The two of them helped Rock Chick find the lemon trees when the chicken first visited the Meadow. In EP2 - City Life, Kikkenstollio yelled to Sadie that they already knew what the fox was about to tell them. Despite this, Sadie wishes she could hang out with Kikkenstollio and her other friends more often. Romance Lucky the Bear Kikkenstollio has had a crush on Lucky ever since they were both 12 years old. While Lucky was confident enough around her as a friend, he felt extremely shy and nervous whenever she flirted with him. On Kikkenstollio's side of things, while she seemed confident on the outside, she had her own share of insecurities at the time. She thought that Lucky wasn't picking up her signals, instead interpreting them as "weird". As younger teenagers, Lucky often acted like he didn't care for Kikkenstollio, always insisting that "I only like her as a friend" or "She's not my type". After a while, Rock Chick caught on, but didn't say anything to anyone, silently enjoying the tender moments they shared in their younger years. Fuwa soon noticed that something was going on between the two and eventually, after failing to get a response from Lucky, went to Rock Chick and they discussed the relationship between the two bears (EP1 - Lucky to have you). Neither of the two bears confessed their feelings until 5 years later, one night on the 13th of January. The story of how they became a couple is a mystery, even to their friends. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from the others until Valentine's Day, when Lucky finally spilled it to everyone at the concert. Kikkenstollio often has to remind Lucky that she loves him the way he is, and she finds him adorable, which he questions. She often embarrasses him with her flirting and teasing, but she is also very affectionate and open about her feelings. Lucky often tries to play it cool around her but he becomes nervous very easily. They have a very lighthearted and playful relationship, including friendly banter and teasing, but they deeply care for each other. Neutral The Neko Kikkenstollio and The Neko have a bit of a rocky relationship, since the panda began to threaten the cat as soon as she arrived, and later on, The Neko was about to attack Kikkenstollio when Lucky defended her. They ended up making up, but whether they'll become friends in the future is currently unknown. Aero the Cat Kikkenstollio and Aero have barely interacted, but Aero apologised to Kikkenstollio and her friends when The Neko was causing commotion, and the next day, he stopped everyone from fighting. Alima the Tiger Kikkenstollio snapped at Alima when she was bothering Fuwa on Valentines' Day, but mainly because the panda was stressed when it happened. Alima was upset when Kikkenstollio snapped at her. They have not seen each other since. Enemies Brofist the Bat Kikkenstollio hates Brofist because he bothers Lucky and Fuwa. In EP8 - Fun by the river, Brofist attacked Kikkenstollio and her friends out of pure amusement. In EP1 - Lucky to have you, after Brofist got in a fight with Lucky and Fuwa, she told them she'd take care of him if she had to. Family Kikkenstollio the 7th Kikkenstollio and her sister Kikkenstollio the 7th, better known as Mary, have a sibling rivalry and tend to argue a lot. Mary is jealous that Kikkenstollio has a boyfriend even though she's the younger sister. Kikkenstollio has a temper with Mary as well, but she felt bad when Mary began crying about not having a boyfriend. Kikkenstollio attempted to help Mary win the heart of her crush Jared in EP7 - Blue n White Wallflower, and there was tension between the two sisters throughout the story, with Kikkenstollio both baffled and irritated with Mary's inability to flirt and be open with her feelings, somethine that Kikkenstollio herself never had trouble with. At the end of the story, Mary defended Kikkenstollio when the latter was being dragged out of social group, creating a scene in the process. In the end, the two reconcile. Mary also calls her younger sister "Kick", just like their parents do. Kikkenstollio the 6th Kikkenstollio's mother is a bit strict and protective of her daughter, and while she supports her daughter's relationship with Lucky, she still worries about them getting too close. She also hates it when Kikkenstollio and Mary argue. She named her daughter after her ancestors Kikkenstollio the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Lazy the Panda Kikkenstollio and Lazy are on good terms, hanging out a lot when Kikkenstollio was younger, and also giving her her two middle names "Catherine" (after his sister) and "Krustonyon" (after reading a humourous typo at the bakery in the city). He also gave her the nickname "Kick". Kikkenstollio sometimes facepalms at Lazy's ditziness. Category:Characters